


A Different Choice

by GoldenRaven



Series: Rocket!Silver [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Rocket!Silver, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRaven/pseuds/GoldenRaven
Summary: Faced with the choice between his father or his friends Silver reflects on his options, then makes a plan.





	A Different Choice

“Will you join me?”

It was such a simple question, with what should have been an even simpler answer, but it made Silver freeze. His gaze drifted from his father to the scarlet Rs on the uniforms of the grunts behind him.

A part of him wanted to. To hell with everything Team Rocket stood for, he wanted his father. He was never going to crawl his way out of the darkness of the world, the last few years had made that clear. If embracing that got him the family he’d spent years looking for, and that had spent years looking for him, then why not?

Out the corner of his eye he could see Gold and Kris watching him nervously. He supposed he was taking too long making up his mind for them to be completely confident in his answer. The two of them, and Green, were what made this hard. And his own morals, he supposed, but how many times had he acted against those by now? He had no interest in helping Team Rocket. And he didn’t want to lose the only people he could call friends. But…

Giovanni was still watching him. There was nothing expectant in his gaze, just a faint trace of curiosity as he waited for Silver’s answer. Silver wished he knew what he was thinking, why he was going back. ' _ _I’m here. You’re cured. What else do you want? '__

Tearing his eyes away from his father to glance to where Lance and Pryce still lingered, both watching him through slightly narrowed eyes. ' _ _Because they suddenly have the right to judge'__ Silver though darkly, thinking back to Pryce’s admission of feeling sorry for Giovanni. As if it wasn’t entirely his fault that any search for a cure had been shoved to the side to look for Silver.

 _ _'They stopped'__ an unwanted voice in the back of Silver’s mind pointed out ' _ _unlike certain other people.'__

 _ _'Father could change'__ he argued back to himself.

In theory.

An idea, the beginnings of a long, convoluted, risky plan formed in his head.

Go with his father, to Team Rocket.

Play along.

Find a way to collapse it from the inside.

He should have thought of it earlier. He was practically being handed the opportunity on a platter.

How, he didn’t know.

It didn’t matter. He could work out the details later. He wouldn’t get this chance again.

Turning his head towards Gold and Kris, ignoring the guilt that blossomed in his chest as he met their eyes. They couldn’t know. He didn’t have a way to tell them, and even if he did it was too much to risk. This would be the last time for a while, maybe ever, that he would be something other than an enemy to them.

His mind drifted to Green and he almost ditched the plan. He closed his eyes, sighing. She was smart, could keep a secret. If he found a way to tell her what he was doing, and it was safe, maybe.

Maybe.

Something in his expression must have changed, because as he watched a look of realization crossed both Kris and Gold’s faces.

Gritting his teeth, he turned back towards his father and nodded. Keeping his steps as calm and even as he could he walked to him.

Each footstep echoed across the ruins. He heard Kris gasp, knew that if he looked back he’d see Gold holding her back, knew the exact expressions he’d see on their faces if he turned around. The betrayal, the surprise, the hurt.

He kept his eyes on the red handkerchief folded in Giovanni’s pocket.

Giovanni held an arm out calmly as Silver stepped up next to him, lightly squeezing his shoulder before gently leading him towards the exit of the Ruins of Alph.

Silver could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief leave his father as the grunts fell into a formation around them.

Hesitatingly he glanced up at Giovanni, catching his eye. A smile crossed the Rocket Boss’s face for a moment. “Welcome back, Silver.”


End file.
